Addicted
by Perfect Hell
Summary: Adictivo. Para Shirou esas palabras sonaban como si él fuera una droga, pero… si lo ponía de un punto de vista lógico: las drogas las consumían porque eran adictivas, y las adicciones eran un tipo de necesidad. Yaoi. Lemmon.


**N**otas de la autora: ¡Bienvenidos! Estoy emocionada porque después de tanto buscar esta categoría la encontré, en realidad esperaba encontrarla con el nombre de "Sex Pistols", pero como sea. ¡Es una gran dicha ser la primera persona en abrir la sección en español de esta gran categoría! Espero no ser la única, no será mi último fanfic de esta pareja eso si se los aseguro. Sin mencionar que mi emoción también se debe a que este es mi primer lemmon homo que hago, así que por favor no sean tan duros en tanto a críticas. Bueno, lean... y gracias por leer.

**A**dvertencias: OoC, One Shot, Yaoi, Lemmon.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>Los personajes de Love Pistols o como yo lo conozco Sex Pistols no me pertenecen, hago esto sin fines lucrativos. Lo único que me pertenece es el trama de este fanfic.

**Love Pistols © Tarako Kotobuki**

* * *

><p><strong>๋<strong>**• **Addicted **๋****•**

**๋****• **By_PerFecTHeLL **๋****•**

Esa era la primera vez que se sentía tan intranquilo por lo que estaba haciendo desde hace ya mucho tiempo. No era que se arrepintiera, por supuesto que no. Estaba feliz, y, ese era el problema.

—Lo amo…—se dijo a sí mismo tratando de controlarse, tratando de encontrar una buena razón para perdonarse por estarse aprovechando de él. Pero, no era que Shirou se aprovechara de un desconcertado Yonekuni Madarame, por supuesto que no. Al contrario Yonekuni se aprovechaba de él.

Le regalaba su calor cada vez que lo necesitaba, aguantaba todas sus burlas. Las heridas que se hacían cada vez más grandes cuando él estaba flirteando con aquellas chicas de su colegio. Todo, todo aguantaba por él.

Tenía que resistir aquel deseo de gritarles en su cara que Yonekuni Madarame lo deseaba a él, que el único calor que podía desear era el que le transmitía su cuerpo.

Aquellas marcas que él con tanto esmero le dejaba constantemente, que no podía presumir pero que aun así las tenía presentes. Como adornos en aquel cuerpo pálido que tenía.

Escuchó a Yonekuni suspirar entre sueños, pasó su mano por aquel cabello que tanto le gustaba y besó su frente; no estaba muy seguro si todo eso estaba bien, pero… le convenía y eso era lo único que importaba. ¡Mentira! No sólo le convenía a él, le convenía a ambos.

Yonekuni buscaba el calor de su cuerpo, derramarse dentro de él unas cinco veces en la noche. Y él, él sólo buscaba que algún día pudiera transmitir aquellos sentimientos ocultos por varios años.

—Presi… —dijo Madarame, aun vagando en sus sueños. Esto provocó una sonrisa departe de Shirou, sabía que lo necesitaba tal vez él más que Yonekuni, pero eso no importaba. Necesidad era una palabra que aquí y en cualquier lugar del mundo, seguían conservando ese significado tan valioso para él.

El timbre sonó, anunciando la llegada del hermano menor de Yonekuni.

—Kunimasa, al fin has llegado.

—Gracias por cuidarlo…—dijo Kunimasa, entrando por él. Shirou no hizo más que observar como lo cargaba y se lo llevaba en su espalda, así era todos los días o al menos aquellos días en los que Yonekuni no soportaba el frío.

—Gracias a ti, por no decir nada. —murmuró Shirou, recibiendo una mirada tranquila de éste.

—Algún día se lo tendrás que decir, Fujiwara.

—Lo sé…—dijo Shirou, soltando un suspiro de frustración. Kunimasa Madarame lo entendía; sin embargo, él no se podía imaginar cuanto había sufrido por ese «amor no correspondido». O al menos así lo consideraba él. Lo que tenían en su casa era sexo, solamente eso.

No era que no le gustara, simplemente es que algún día en algún momento inoportuno, deseó con todas sus fuerzas que Madarame tuviera sexo con él conscientemente. Que dejara de verlo en la escuela como un simple «amigo de apariencia». Ese título lo irritaba, a veces quería mandar todo al carajo; pero si lo hacía no sería el tolerante presidente de la clase.

Shirou miró a Kunimasa verlo con compasión o al menos ese gesto se le podía ver claramente en su cara. Algún día todo ese juego acabaría, todo eso que él había tratado de conservar, se desmoronaría como un simple pedazo de pan aplastado por un furioso puño. Pero, mientras eso no pasara él seguiría aguantando. Aguantando todas las humillaciones que le hacía Madarame Yonekuni.

* * *

><p>—Caliéntame. —susurró Yonekuni a su oído, Shirou cerró sus ojos y se dejó abrazar por él. Esas palabras, no podía negarse a aquellas maravillosas palabras. Aquellas que cada vez que escucha siente que su mundo se expande y a la vez, se destruye en mil pedazos.<p>

—Sí. —esa era la única respuesta que podía decir, como negarse a ante aquel hombre, que fue y es su primer amor.

Cerró las ventanas como siempre, y se desvistió. Notó los ojos de él, se veían diferentes. Necesidad, otra vez esa bendita palabra.

Yonekuni lo necesitaba.

Miró como se quitaba la sudadera que traía, Shirou se sonrojó un poco; su cuerpo fornido y esos tatuajes que lo intrigaban tanto. Una mano lo jaló hacia la cama, sintió un pesor sobre él, entrecerró los ojos al sentir la fuerte mordedura de Yonekuni en su cuello.

—Ah…—suspiró en su oído, al sentir las manos de él empezar a acariciar su cuerpo, una lengua pasó sobre su pecho, succionando aquel pezón rosado. Sintió a su miembro endurecerse lentamente, sintió aquellos labios que tanto había probado deslizarse por sus brazos, mordiendo suavemente. Aun no había podido quitarse las marcas moradas–que ya tenía– y con el clima frío que se presentaba constantemente en esa temporada lo creía imposible.

Sintió su miembro ser acariciado por la mano de él, mordió su labio inferior con fuerza y se dejó de llevar por las caricias que no paraban de rondar su cuerpo.

Un pequeño deseo por detenerlo se hizo presente, pero desapareció al instante en cuanto sintió a Yonekuni adentrar sus dedos en su ano. Lo estaba preparando, sabía que él ya no podría aguantar más.

Shirou se había dado cuenta que a: Yonekuni Madarame le gustaba mucho el sexo. Retuvo un gemido al sentir el miembro de Yonekuni dentro de él, podría asegurar que a pesar de que el rubio al siguiente día no recordara nada una parte de su cerebro o tal vez su cuerpo recordaba muy bien.

Unas embestidas desesperantes lo inundaron por completo, quería gritar que lo amaba; quería confesarle que nunca se había sentido tan feliz hasta que él lo había poseído por completo.

—Eres tan… adictivo. —escuchó la ronca voz de Yonekuni en su oído, su punto G fue rozado varias veces por el pene de él; haciendo que llegara a un orgasmo _perfecto_.

Adictivo. Para Shirou esas palabras sonaban como si él fuera una droga, pero… si lo ponía de un punto de vista lógico: las _drogas_ las consumían porque eran _adictivas_, y las adicciones eran un tipo de _necesidad_.

—Te amo…—dijo Fujiwara con lágrimas en sus ojos, se sorprendió al ver que esta vez le correspondió con un beso y podía jurar que había escuchado un «yo también».

Sólo por eso podía aguantar todo, quería ser la necesidad de Madarame. Quería ser su adicción, porque a pesar de que él era un chico responsable e incluso era un estudiante dispuesto a entrar a la universidad, él tenía una adicción.

Era adicto a él.

Ambos compartían esa adicción y eso a él le gustaba.

* * *

><p><strong>Kyaa! Gracias por leer ^^.<strong>

**R**eviews?


End file.
